What Happened Last Night?
by MidnightIdeas
Summary: The beginning is based on a scene from @SuicideRoom and then is branched off from there. Basically a bunch of YouTubers get together and get drunk and Dan and Phil end up making out. The next morning, Phil doesn't remember a thing, but Dan remembers everything.


It all started when Colleen visited the United Kingdom and decided to spend the evening with Dan, Phil, Zoe and Alfie. All of them being overage they started drinking. Just a little bit then a little bit more. Soon they were pretty hammered. They also made a discovery. When Colleen got drunk, she started talking in her Miranda voice and everyone just calls her Miranda because its just easier.

With everyone's inhibitions lowered, embarrassing stories start coming out. Eventually, the conversations turned to relationships with the same sex.

"Zoe, have you ever kissed a girl?" asked a drunken Alfie. Zoe just started giggling and laughing. "Have you?" he demanded. Zoe nodded, continuing to laugh. "Who?"

She smiled mischievously. "Well, when you're friends with someone for a really long time things happen….."

"Who?!"

"Louise." Everyone gasped.

"I don't believe it," declared Phil. "Prove it with Miranda here. Miranda, you've kissed a girl right?"

"No, I'm not Lebanese," she said in her trademark voice.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He pushed them towards each other but Alfie intervened.

"Woah, no. Zoe isn't kissing anybody…. Unless you Phil, make out with Dan."

"Alright, fine." He and Alfie shook on it.

Zoe beckoned Miranda towards her. "C'mere pussycat." Zoe slid her fingers through Miranda's hair and pulled her in and crushed their lips together. Their kiss was playful, fast paced and enthusiastic. Exactly what you would expect from drunk girls at a party.

Eventually they pulled away. "You're so porn," Miranda said and they all burst out laughing. "Gentlemen!" Zoe called out gesturing to Dan and Phil.

Phil stood and Dan followed suit. "I keep my word!" Dan laughed, although his laugh was more shaky than anything. He hadn't had as much to drink as everyone else and was completely conscious about what was going on and was very nervous. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Phil, although the occasion had never occurred. Now the perfect opportunity was here.

Phil reached out and ran his right hand through Dan's hair pulling him in until their lips met. Their kiss was very different from Miranda's and Zoe's. While one had been fast and playful, this was slow and deliberate. Dan felt a shock go through him when he felt Phil's tongue enter his mouth and that Phil knew exactly what he was doing. Eventually Phil pulled away and grinned at him, and Dan grinned shyly back.

The next morning, Dan woke up in his own bed to the sound of groans coming from Phil's room. He sat up groggily, there was a slight pain behind his eyes. He rubbed them and tried to think. What had happened last night? A flood of memories swept into his brain, causing him to blush beet red.

_After the kiss last night, everyone had been tired so he and Phil headed out. He had support Phil down the street, but luckily no one was out to see them. Finally they arrived home. Dan let go of Phil for a few seconds to lock the door, but right after he heard the click he was shoved against the door and felt Phil's hot breath on the back of his neck. Dan gasped as he felt something hard press between his legs as Phil pressed his body against Dan's, pinning him to the door. _

"_See what your kisses do to me?" Phil purred in Dan's ear. Dan flushed and a moan fell from his lips before he could stop it and he felt the tightening of his jeans as his body reacted. Phil growled and flipped Dan so his back was pressed against the door and began trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck._

"_Phil," Dan managed to pant out. "You're drunk you don't know-" Phil grinded his hips against Dan and Dan's protests fell away to moans of pleasure. _

"_All I know is that I want you, right now." Dan let out a whimper as Phil pulled off his neck, then a gasp as he felt Phil's hands struggling with the zipper of his jeans. Soon they were around his ankles and Phil-_

Dan groaned and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had let his hammered best friend give him a blowjob. Yet, somehow he couldn't make himself regret it. He wondered if Phil remembered it, and a grin spread over his face. He wanted Phil to remember.


End file.
